


The Unreachable

by Storia_Historia



Category: Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Angst, But without any metal gear, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Henri Bertrand deserves better, Kind of MGS AU too, Kitty deserves better, M/M, Racism, Waterloo™, warlord au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: Adalah 1970 dimana mereka harus melenyapkan sekelompok terakhir militan sekaligus penguasa dunia bawah, Napoleon Bonaparte. Sang Kaisar, sang Perwira Perang, sang Alexander Agung dari dunia Kriminal.Dia mengaku hanya ingin mewujudkan keseimbangan dan kesempatan kedua bagi mereka yang kebebasannya dikhianati, yang warna kulitnya dijadikan indikasi penilaian.Tapi jika 'kestabilan' lah yang dibutuhkan dunia, apa 'kestabilan' pula yang diinginkannya?Mereka berdua sama-sama memulai dari angka nol. Wellesley memikirkan, siapa yang akan kembali ke angka nol lagi.________________________________________*Insert MGS:V theme song here*





	1. Chapter 1

   Seharusnya dia sudah tak lagi diperlukan. Seharusnya mereka membuangnya ke pulau terpencil atau semacamnya. Seharusnya mereka semua mengetahui keterlibatannya dalam permasalahan ini yang terlalu personal. Alih-alih mereka menawarkan kesempatan pahit. Menawarkan kekuasaan.

Seharusnya ini terasa seperti penghinaan. Seharusnya ia tak mendengarkan si tua Talleyrand maupun si picik Metternich. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menemui Blücher. _Persetan Inggris._

"Arthur?"

Kitty, si-Menyedihkan-Kitty, dengan berani mendekap lengannya. Dengan kasar ia mendorong istrinya menjauh. Kitty seharusnya tahu ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun— terutama Kitty sendiri.

Tapi apalah yang perempuan itu ketahui? Tak sebutir pasir pun!

"Arthur." Ulang Kitty. Tak tampak rasa bersalah dalam intonasi maupun ekspresi wajahnya. Dia seolah kebal dengan segala tingkah laku suaminya.

"Pergilah Kitty." Desisnya, seraya beralih memandang keluar balkon mencari tontonan lain selain sosok Kitty yang mengelikan. Berharap percuma jika ia menganggap bisa menemukan karavan gajah melintasi London.

"Arthur, Robert Stewart menunggumu dibawah."

Oh Kitty, Kitty yang _licik_.

Wellington berbalik, terkejut. Dia bergegas berjalan keluar kantornya, mengabaikan senyum puas di wajah Kitty. Untuk kali ini, Wellington mengaku perempuan itu pantas melakukannya.

Saat ia mendapat penglihatan sekilas sosok karismatik Castlereagh yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, berbincang ringan dengan salah satu pelayannya, Wellington mendadak gugup.

"Arthur!" Seru lelaki itu ceria. Wellington menyadari kehadiran koper coklat yang bersandar di kaki pengacara muda itu.

"Robert." Mereka saling bersambut dan berpelukan. Wellington bisa mencium bau asap rokok yang menempel si jaket lelaki itu. Ia tak mengomentari.

 

\---

  
   "Kau bermain kotor."

Mereka berada di atap salah satu dari ribuan bar dan tempat perjudian terkutuk di Madrid. Dia baru saja menyaksikan seorang lelaki dengan payahnya bermain poker secara curang, namun tak ada pemain lain yang berani menegurnya.

Angin yang bertiup mungkin terasa dingin, namun jauh lebih busuk daripada angin yang bertiup di India.

Dalam perjalannya keatas sini, ia sudah berpapasan dengan empat pasangan yang sudah tak mampu menahan birahi mereka. Saling bercumbu bak binatang, tak mempedulikan dunia.

Sosok yang bersandar di jaring-jaring logam pagar itu tampak tak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Aneh melihatnya tanpa dikelilingi pemujanya—anak buahnya. Alih-alih, senyum sinisnya terlihat jelas teriluminasi cahaya neon yang berkedap-kedip merah, putih, dan biru.

"Aku bermain untuk menang." Balasnya menyombong.

\---

 

 

  "Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Wellington tak sabar. Ia membanting pintu kantornya, membuat Castlereagh bergidik dalam duduknya. Lelaki malang, Wellington menuangkan teh untuknya, berharap si pengacara melunak.

Castlereagh melontarkan terima kasih, seolah teh hangat adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan kini. Kemudian ia membuka kopernya, dan mengeluarkan dua amplop manila. Ia mempersilahkan Wellington untuk membaca isinya.

"Belgia?"

"Seluruh dunia melawan Bonaparte. Belgia akan menjadi persinggahan terakhirnya. Kita bisa melakukan ini, Arthur! Kau tahu ini kesempatan emas! Dia telah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri dan kita hanya perlu memberi dorongan kecil, Arthur!" Ambisi sangat terang di paras muda Castlereagh.

Wellington mengabaikan rasa pahit yang seolah mengalir dari leher ke dadanya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk.

"Maka kita bisa mewujudkan ini."

" _God save the Queen_." Castlereagh mengangkat tehnya. Cengir di wajahnya penuh ironi. Balasan Wellington tak lebih dari sekedar senyum separuh hati.

 

\---

  
   Berulang kali ia memeriksa revolver dibalik jaket. Dia tak mengerti mengapa, diantara ribuan populasi di dunia, ia harus bertemu lelaki paling arogan sedunia ini. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya ingin udara dingin, jika tidak segar!

Ujarnya dalam bahasa Prancis: "Diantara semua sebutan untukmu, tak kusangka 'Penipu Rendahan' adalah salah satunya."

Lawan bicaranya menyeringai. Ia menyadari umpan yang telah dilempar.

"Beritahu aku," katanya. "kenapa kau diatas sini? Kenapa memisahkan diri dari Anjing-anjing Penjilat lainnya dibawah sana?"

"Aku bisa tanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Apa yang dilakukan sang Kaisar disini? Memisahkan diri dari Anjing-anjing Penjilat kakinya?"

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu."

Sebuah desahan. "Aku tak suka tempat ini. Aku tak benci Spanyol, tapi aku tak tahan.. pada segala.. ini." Ia menunjuk kerlap-kerlip kota dibawah mereka dengan dagunya.

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat bahu. Memberikan gestur yang menunjukkan jika ia merasakan hal yang sama. Well, bukankah ini sesuatu yang ironis!

Sosok itu berbalik ke arahnya, melangkah lambat. Angin menghembus mantel abu-abu itu, membuat hal ini terlihat makin dramatis. Dia menyadari dua pistol yang tersarung aman di pinggang lelaki itu.

"Intelejen Inggris mengendus-endus jejakku hingga Spanyol. Haruskah kuperingatkan Joseph?" Mata beriris kelabu itu memindainya tajam. Mungkin mencari tahu seberapa bersenjata ia.

"Aku takkan memberi konfirmasi apapun." Dengusnya. Sekarang karena keberadaannya diketahui, hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memainkan kata-kata. Berusaha kuat agar tidak tanpa sengaja menghianati negaranya.

"Huh." Lelaki itu berjalan memutarinya. Bak elang yang memindai mangsa. Ia bersikeras mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa tak semudah itu baginya untuk dimangsa.

"Bukan seseorang yang loyal, kau ini?" Dia berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Ini mengejutkan mengetahui lelaki itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya—Well, dia selalu dikelilingi anak buahnya yang jauh lebih tinggi—bukan salahnya jika ia tampak lebih pendek dari seharusnya.

"Jika kau benci bau alkohol, asap rokok, heroin, dan para pecinta yang tak tahu diri dibawah sana.. Jika kau benci semua ini.." Mata kelabu itu menusuknya tajam, namun entah mengapa ia tahu dirinya tak perlu merasa takut.

"..maka kita berada pada lembar yang sama."

 

 

\---

 

  
   Mereka memanggilnya banyak hal. Sang Kaisar, sang Alexander Agung dari dunia kriminal, Kutu Busuk Dunia, et cetera, et cetera. Tapi yang patut dikagumi, ia memulai segala ini dari angka nol.

Menjadi seorang _Warlord_. Perwira Perang. Dengan angkuh menentang dunia. Bukan profesi yang dipilih oleh banyak orang.

"Bodoh sekali bukan?" Ujar seseorang dengan aksen Rusia.

" _Pardon_?"

Mereka berada di Brussel, mematangkan rencana dan menunggu Gebhard von Blücher yang sudah terlambat lebih dari tiga jam. Tampaknya ia mendapat sedikit masalah di perjalanan. _Ulah Bonaparte_ , begitu komentar Talleyrand.

Sosok semampai Alexander Pavlovich ikut bersandar dengannya di pagar balkon. Buku catatan kecil dan pulpen dalam genggamannya. Mereka berdua memandang hal yang sama: matahari yang perlahan menghilang ditutupi awan kelabu. Seolah langit sendiri ikut menyesal akan peristiwa yang akan terjadi tak lama setelah hari berselang.

Wellington bertaruh jika isi buku itu lebih banyak dipenuhi sketsa gambar ketimbang catatan.

"Tindakannya itu. Melarikan diri dari Elba, berharap dapat merebut kembali tahta yang dari awal memang bukan untuknya." Bau hujan mulai tercium, namun mereka belum menerima sepercik airpun. Wellington melirik sang Romanov yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan nada hampa.

Semua orang tahu apa yang pernah terjadi antar salah satu mantan pimpinan mafia Rusia termuda dan cemerlang itu dengan sang Perwira. Bukan sesuatu yang manis.

"Maka dia akan membayar kebodohannya itu." Balas Wellington. Nada bicaranya ikut menjadi kosong.

Di dalam ruangan —sebuah ruang pertemuan yang cukup luas, diakomondasi oleh para Bourbon— terdengar riuh perdebatan antara Metternich dan Talleyrand tua. Wellington membayangkan jika Castlereagh ada disini, kawannya itu pasti lebih memilih untuk menusuk tenggorokannya dengan pisau makan ketimbang meladeni dua ular itu.

Romanov mulai menggoreskan penanya, sekilas Wellington bisa melihat sketsa gedung dan bangunan-bangunan tua di Brussel saat si Rusia membolak-balik mencari lembaran kosong. Lelaki itu berdecak saat ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Maka ia menutup bukunya penuh kekecewaan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan masuklah sosok pemuda bermantel coklat kotor yang memohon izin untuk bertemu Arthur Wellesley. Semua orang yang berada disana lantas berpaling kearahnya, Metternich dan Talleyrand bahkan menghentikan debat mereka.

"Siapa yang mengirim mu?" Tanya Wellington setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan menyodorkan sepucuk amplop tanpa nama padanya. Lelaki Irish itu memberikan beberapa koin bersinar perak pada si pemuda, dan ia pun menghilang di ujung lorong menuju tangga darurat.

Wellington merobek pinggir amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dahinya berkedut saat otaknya mengenali untaian kata berbahasa Prancis yang ditulis sambung—begitu buruk! Ia harus berulang kali memincingkan mata.

> _Kudengar mereka menembak mati Murat. Lelaki malang. Aku akan rindu segala omong kosong yang selalu dibicarakannya. Adikku menangis bak aliran Seine. Kuharap dunia takkan mencoreng nama baiknya._
> 
> _Kau pasti merasakan kekecewaan yang lebih ketimbang diriku, mengetahui segala sesuatu harus dan pasti berakhir seperti ini. Jika saja kau menerima tawaranku di Spanyol. Kalian benar anjing-anjing yang menyedihkan._
> 
> _—N_

Wellington meremas lembar kertas itu murka. Ia sempat berpikir untuk membuangnya, namun alih-alih ia mengantonginya. Ketika ia kembali kedalam ruangan, Romanov sudah menunggunya dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran. Pintu balkon telah ditutup, dan Wellington bisa mendengar rintik-rintik hujan dari balik sana.

"Dia tahu kita akan datang untuknya, dan dia siap dengan hal itu." Ujarnya. Dia berhasil mengontrol dirinya kembali.

"Arogan! Sangat tipikal dirinya!" Ketus Talleyrand. Ia menghantamkan cerutunya ke asbak, menerbangkan sedikit abu ke lengan bajunya.

"Berapa lama hingga Blücher sampai?"

"Kira-kira setengah jam."

Wellington mendecih. Ia berusaha tak menghiraukan tatapan iba dari Romanov.

 

 

\---

 

  
   Bahkan dirinya tak bisa menepis kekaguman pada sosok Bonaparte. Sosok jenius nan oportunis. Sosok yang berhasil menguasai seluruh jaringan organisasi kriminal di dunia, terutama Eropa dan Amerika. Mengaturnya sedemikian rupa hingga antara dunia bawah dan atas bisa seimbang. Mengatur bayangan.

Jika saja dia lahir di abad yang berbeda, dia pasti bisa menjadi seorang kaisar sungguhan.

Mereka berdua memulai dari waktu yang sama, namun pencapaian mereka jauh berbeda. Mereka sama-sama memulai dari nol, namun siapa yang akan kembali pada nol?

Wellesley menyadari betul ambivalensi dalam dirinya, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali...

..menikmatinya.

Dia tak melontarkan sepatah kata apapun. Tapi Wellesley mengekor begitu saja bak pelaut yang mendengar nyanyian para duyung, terjerat rayuan maut mereka. Dia mengikuti Bonaparte yang meninggalkan bar terkutuk itu, dan berjalan sekitar dua blok hingga sampai di kamar hotelnya.

Mereka mengabaikan para penjaga—anak buah Bonaparte—yang berpura-pura tak mengenal dua sosok yang seharusnya menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Bukan pekerjaan mereka untuk ikut campur, lagipula.

Bonaparte tampak tenggelam dalam pantulan bayangannya sendiri di iris mata Wellesley, dan Wellesley merasakan hal yang sama. Sesuatu seolah menjalar di tulang punggungnya.

Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun saat Bonaparte menempelkan bibir mereka, dan membuat lelaki yang sedikit kebih pendek darinya itu untuk membuka mulutnya. Begitupun saat Wellesley merasa pakaian mereka terasa jauh lebih menyesakkan dari seharusnya.

Mereka menanggalkan jaket, sabuk, holster bersama pistol-pistol dan cartridgenya, kemeja dan rompi mereka. Tubuh mereka terasa hangat meski udara dalam ruangan yang dingin tanpa pengatur suhu. Mereka sama-sama butuh sentuhan antara kulit dengan kulit.

Bonaparte merebahkan Wellesley diatas ranjang dengan sprei dan selimut berwarna putih itu. Jika ia menganggap pemandangan dibawahnya ini begitu indah, ia tak perlu mengatakannya.

Kaki mereka saling bertaut. Terdengar desah penuh arti dari mulut Wellesley saat ia mulai menggesekkan paha mereka. Kepalanya mengadah, menampilkan pilar pucat berupa lehernya yang jenjang. Bonaparte mencium leher itu dan mencumbuinya. Ia memasukkan jarinya pada mulut Wellesley, membuatnya basah dengan saliva.

Wellesley menjilati jemari itu, menikmatinya bak mengulum permen. Dia sempat tersedak, namun menghiraukannya. Tangannya sendiri sibuk membelai dada, perut, dan punggung Bonaparte. Mengirimkan kejutan listrik pada lelaki itu.

"Itu cukup," Ujar Bonaparte dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih serak dan beraksen. Ia berhenti menggesekkan paha mereka dan mulai menanggalkan celana panjang Wellesley dan miliknya. Membebaskan diri mereka yang sudah keras dan butuh lebih banyak perhatian.

"Kenakan pengaman, kau bodoh." Bisik Wellesley. Bonaparte menyeringai.

"Mereka selalu menyediakan." Katanya. Ia bergeser ke pinggir kasur untuk membuka salah satu laci dari meja kecil disana, meraih sebungkus pengaman dan pelumas.

Mata Wellesley tak meninggalkannya saat ia memasang kondom dan membuka lebar sudut paha lelaki dibawahnya itu. Ini bukan rodeo pertamanya, kalau begitu.

Jemari basah tadi ia masukkan perlahan kedalam Wellesley, membuka jalan dengan gerakan menggunting. Wellesley dibawahnya mendesah tak sabar, tapi Bonaparte tak mau kesenangan ini berakhir sebegitu cepat.

Wellesley meraih tengkuknya dan dengan rakus melumat Bonaparte dalam cumbuannya. Ketika Bonaparte menemukan titik yang dicarinya, Wellesley bersumpah dirinya melihat bintang-bintang.

Bonaparte tersenyum puas melihat kekecewaan di wajah Wellesley saat ia mengeluarkan jarinya, disusul ketidak sabaran saat ia memposisikan diri untuk memasukinya. Betapa rapuhnya sosok Irish itu, betapa indahnya dia.

Tak perlu lembut dengannya, huh?

Bonaparte memasukinya, menyatukan tubuh mereka. Dia merasakan cengkraman Wellesley pada rambut pendeknya, beberapa dari mereka mungkin sudah terjambak, tapi ia tak peduli.

Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan Wellesley ikut menyelaraskan ritme mereka yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa bisa mendengar aliran darah mereka yang semakin deras. Mereka berdua tenggelam disana.

Bonaparte mengumpat dalam bahasa Italia yang tak dimengerti Wellesley. Ia ingin tertawa saat kepalanya menyusun pernyataan: Seorang Korsika yang menjatuhkan raja kriminal Prancis, dan tak selang lama kemudian menjadi kaisar dari dunia bawah. Apa yang akan menjadi salah?

" _Fuck_!" Umpatnya tak kalah kasar saat mengetahui dirinya sudah diujung tanduk. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di rahang Bonaparte, menariknya kedalam ciuman penuh passion. Bonaparte tampak terkejut, namun membalas ciuman itu.

Mereka mencapai klimaks di saat yang bersamaan. Bonaparte perlahan mengeluarkan dirinya dari Wellesley, dan membuang kondomnya ke tempat sampah di bawah meja.

Ia mengambil tempat di kiri Wellesley, dan berpaling menghadapnya. Wajah lelaki itu merona, membuatnya tampak lebih muda.

"Kau bisa kembali pada majikanmu besok pagi."

"Ide bagus."

 

 

\---

 

  
   Mereka mengepung gedung tua itu. Pasukan gabungan interpol, dipimpin perwira Inggris dan Jerman. Semuanya tampak kewalahan, bahkan Wellington sempat berpikir untuk menarik mundur unitnya.

Para anak buah Bonaparte, meskipun kalah jumlah, dipersenjatai dengan peralatan setingkat militer. Merekapun semua tadinya prajurit yang sangat kompeten, yang jatuh pada iming-iming Bonaparte: Kebebasan lebih sebagai militan.

"Kita harus mundur!" Seru Blücher padanya. Wellington mengerutkan dahi, memberikan tatapan tak percaya padanya.

"Kita takkan mundur." Tegasnya. Ia menatap lelaki Jerman itu tajam, berharap ia kehilangan segala keraguannya. Terimakasih Tuhan, Blücher mendengarkan.

Sudah sekitar delapan jam sejak operasi dimulai, dan sudah seperempat dari pasukan mereka habis. Terbunuh maupun terluka. Wellington yakin Bonaparte tahu jika ini akhir dari segalanya, dan arogansinya membuatnya melakukan berbagai tindak gegabah berakibat fatal.

"Kita hanya perlu terus menyerang hingga mereka kehabisan amunisi. Bonaparte akan melakukan serangan terakhir. Putus asa." Ia berbalik kearah Blücher.

"Aku tak mengizinkan ia dieksekusi ditempat. Aku mau ia dibawa ke pengadilan Internasional. Aku mau ia membayar segalanya."

Keterkejutan tampak kembali di wajah Blücher. Dunia bahkan menghargai kepala Bonaparte dengan angka yang tak masuk akal! Ia tak mengerti apa yang bisa digunakan Wellington dari Kutu Busuk itu, tapi untuk sementara ini ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Mengacuhkan Lord Wellington berarti membuat konflik baru dengan Inggris, dan ia bahkan belum selesai urusan berhadapan dengan konflik yang satu ini.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya.

 

\---

 

  
   Wellesley merasakan sakit dari bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ketika ia membuka mata dan mengerjap tak mengenali ruangan tempat ia berada, dengan segera otaknya memberikan ringkasan kejadian terakhir yang ia ingat.

" _For God's sake_." Ungkapnya payah. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk, dan menemukan tempat kosong disampingnya. Matahari bahkan belum terbit.

Terdengar suara shower dari arah kamar mandi, dan Wellesley tak tahu jika ia harus merasa lega, atau kecewa.

Ia menemukan pakaian dan persenjataannya semalam sudah tersusun rapih di atas meja rias. Maka dengan telanjang bulat ia berjalan kesana, merogoh-rogoh kantong di jaketnya untuk jam tangan.

Pukul 6:01 pagi. Ia punya waktu sekitar dua jam hingga ia kembali ke hotelnya, sekedar menyetorkan muka pada sang atasan. Ia berpikir untuk mandi lebih dulu. Badannya terasa sangat kotor akan keringat dan seks. Kemudian teh dan sarapan.

Suara shower berhenti, dan tak selang berapa lama, Bonaparte keluar dengan jubah mandi hotel berwarna putih. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Wellesley sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mereka masih punya handuk di dalam." Ujarnya. Wellesley mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Bonaparte.

"Saat aku selesai, lebih baik sudah ada teh dan sarapan." Tutur Wellesley. Ia mendengar Bonaparte tertawa. Bonaparte punya tawa yang aneh.

"Tipikal Inggris."

"Aku dari Irlandia."

Wellesley menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Ia sangat menanti untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia tak melompat saat air sedingin es menghujaninya. Ia menggunakan sabun hotel untuk keramas dan membasuh badannya.

Di cermin, Wellesley sempat melihat bekas-bekas cumbuan di leher dan dadanya. Setidaknya masih bisa tertutupi kemeja nanti.

Bonaparte benar memenuhi permintaannya. Ia mencium aroma omelet, roti, dan teh hangat setelah ia keluar kamar mandi. Bonaparte sendiri sibuk dengan buku dan sarapannya sendiri di beranda.

"Letnan Jendral Arthur Wellesley," Sambut Bonaparte seraya mempersilahkan lelaki Irish itu ikut duduk dengannya. Beranda ini menghadap jalanan Madrid yang perlahan mulai sibuk oleh mobil dan pejalan kaki.

"Aku mendengar pencapaianmu di India. Benar-benar prajurit yang tangguh."

Wellesley terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya, ia tak bisa membalas Bonaparte kecuali dengan anggukan. Dalam pikirannya, Wellesley mencoba menebak kemana arah basa-basi ini.

"Kutebak kau pernah mendengar tentangku, ya?"

"Sang Kaisar dunia Kriminal, sang Penipu Rendahan. Nabuoléone Buonaparte." Wellesley meminum tehnya. Ia tak melewatkan saat lelaki di depannya bergidik mendengar penyebutan nama lahirnya.

"Itu lidah yang cukup tajam untuk seorang yang dilahirkan dalam kandang."

Kali ini giliran Wellesley mengatupkan rahangnya. Jadi inikah yang akan mereka mainkan? Begitu konyol dan rendah!

"Bisakah kita lewati ini sampai langsung ke inti pembicaraan?"

"Kau yang memulai."

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Bonaparte menutup bukunya. Wellesley bisa melihat judul 'Anna Karenina' pada sampul tebal buku itu. Siapa sangka Kutu Busuk ini juga seorang Kutu Buku? Wellesley menebak-nebak dari mana asal usul buku itu, ia mendengar Bonaparte pernah menjalani hubungan tertentu dengan mafia Rusia.

"Kau dengar 'Kekaisaran' yang kubangun. Atau kumpulan militan, jika itu cara kalian menyebutnya di koran. Faktanya, yang kulakukan hanya menyeimbangkan bisnis antara kalian, yang hidup dari cara 'baik' dengan mereka yang ditolak untuk bisa hidup dengan cara yang sama. Mereka yang warna kulitnya berbeda, mereka yang kebebasannya dikhianati.

"Aku memberi mereka pekerjaan, kesempatan untuk bisa menghidupi keluarga. Melatih mereka menjadi kompeten, dan dunia justru membencinya."

Wellesley menahan tawanya. "Kompeten menjadi kriminal rendahan, maksudmu?"

"Segala sesuatu dimulai dari hal yang rendah, Wellesley. Sesuatu yang kecil." Ia menyampaikan ini sembari meneguk apa yang tersisa dari kopinya.

"Kau, Arthur Wellesley, aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padamu sebelum dan sesudah India. Aku tahu kau punya sesuatu yang unik, dan tak ada yang tahu ini selain kau dan aku. Kita punya tujuan yang sama."

Disini Wellesley mendengus. Dengan kasar ia beranjak dari kursinya. "Jadi, apa kau tidur dengan semua orang yang ingin kau rekrut?"

Bonaparte tampak tak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Raut wajahnya berubah gelap.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu lagi di sudut yang berbeda."

"Kami akan melenyapkan 'Kekaisaran' mu dari Spanyol, Buonaparte. Itulah mengapa aku dan anjing-anjing penjilat itu ada disini."

"Aku tahu."

Wellesley tak bisa membaca ekspresi di wajah lelaki Korsika itu, namun ia tahu ada kekecewaan di dalamnya. Bonaparte ikut beranjak dan berjalan ke pagar beranda.

"Joseph memang tak suka tempat ini. Tapi aku tahu ia punya bakat untuk mengurusnya. Kalian takkan bisa semudah itu merebutnya."

"Aku takkan melihatmu lagi, Buonaparte."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Arthur Wellesley."

Mereka akan bertemu lagi.

 

\---

 

   Blücher tak bisa menahan kegembiraannya saat salah satu unitnya mengabarkan mereka berhasil menangkap Bonaparte, dan apa yang tersisa dari anak buahnya. Wellington disampingnya lebih tampak campur aduk.

"Kau tak apa?" Tegurnya. Si Irish mengerjapkan mata, namun pandangannya tetap kosong. Berapa banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan hari ini?

"Ya. Kalau begitu, kita bisa membawanya ke salah satu safe house milik Inggris. Hubungi Talleyrand dan Metternich."

"Kau tak mau melihatnya?"

Wellington menggeleng. Dia ingin kembali ke hotelnya, menenggelamkan diri dalam bathtub berisi air dingin. Ia ingin menenggelamkan diri, pergi jauh dari semua ini.

"Kita bertemu di Paris, kalau begitu."

 

 

\---

 

   Seluruh dunia menginginkan Napoleon Bonaparte mati. Tapi pengadilan Internasional memutuskan masa depannya di tangan Inggris, dan semua mata tertuju pada Duke of Wellington, Arthur Wellesley. Kini namanya selalu mencuat sebagai lelaki yang mampu menjatuhkan Kutu Busuk dunia, Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Buang dia. Kemanapun, aku tak peduli." Ujar Elizabeth, sang Ratu Inggris. Mereka mengadakan pertemuan tertutup di Buckingham. Wellington mengangguk.

"St. Helena, kalau begitu? Tempat itu cukup terpencil. Aku percaya Hudson Lowe."

"St. Helena, kalau begitu."


	2. Epilog

   Dia adalah orang yang berawal dari nol, dan secara ironis kembali ke nol. Ini semua karena ia mencoba membawa kestabilan hitam dan putih dunia. Rupanya kestabilan bukanlah kata yang diinginkan banyak orang. Mereka bersikeras jika dunia dan ketidakseimbangan adalah satu.

Bertrand, si loyal Bertrand, memilih untuk mengikuti tuannya ke pembuangan. Inilah yang tersisa dari mereka. Dunia membiarkan mereka hidup, mereka sebut itu ampunan. Dunia membiarkan mereka hidup, untuk menderita!

Penduduk setempat tidak keberatan pada kehadiran mereka, karena mereka menganggapnya singa tanpa gigi dan cakar. Hanya tontonan sirkus. Tak ada yang menghargai perjuangan maupun ide mereka.

Berulangkali ia berbicara pada Bonaparte, sekedar menyinggung, jika mereka akan kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan Bourbon. Tapi Bonaparte menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Bertrand? Kita mencoba memberikan solusi, dan mereka _menolaknya_. Tak ada yang bisa merubah suatu kaum hingga kaum itu sendiri mau merubah diri mereka!"

Mood mantan Perwira Perang itu gelap untuk satu hari penuh, dan ia mengurung diri dalam perpustakaan. Menolak untuk bertemu siapapun, termasuk Sir Hudson Lowe. Sang Gubernur pada akhirnya menyerah untuk mengeluarkan Bonaparte dari sana. Ia melaporkan tindak kekanakkan itu pada seseorang di London.

Tapi adapula waktu dimana Bonaparte menyirami tanamannya, mengajak anak-anak Bertrand bermain, tertawa bersama mereka. Biasanya itu karena Franz menelpon di pagi hari. Pemuda malang, menjadi tawanan Austria untuk Bonaparte.

Tapi pernah terjadi hal yang lebih aneh lagi— saat itu menjelang musim gugur di St. Helena. Bertrand dan anak-anaknya sedang menumpuk dedaunan gugur menjadi matras untuk dilompati. Kemudian sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumah mereka.

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah tegas menyerupai elang keluar dari sana. Wajah yang cukup familiar. Bertrand ingin menegurnya, namun Bonaparte telah keluar dan membukakan pintu. Dari kejauhan ini, Bertrand bisa melihat jelas jika Bonaparte sangat tidak menginkan kehadirannya.

Bertrand melirik kiri dan kanan, mencari alat apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Dia baru hendak meraih garpu taman saat Bonaparte mempersilahkan sosok itu masuk.

"Papa! Ayo Papa!" Putrinya menarik lengan Bertrand dan menjatuhkannya ke atas matras maple. Bertrand kemudian menjauhkan diri dari pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, dan kembali bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

Saat waktu makan malam tiba, Bonaparte memperkenalkan sosok lelaki itu sebagai Arthur Wellesley. Bertrand nyaris tersedak supnya, dan Bonaparte justru menertawakannya.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Wellington u fucc boi.
> 
> Napoleon, kita tau Napoleon. Kaisar pertama Prancis, yang beneran from zero to hero back to zero. Harusnya kalo dia ngga kabur dari Elba, dia mungkin gabakal mati sendirian gitu hhheu ;(
> 
> Ini timelinenya jadi tahun 70an dan Nana disini macem Big Boss nya MGS gitu, #BBDidNothingWrong
> 
> Kejadian di Spanyol itu AU dari Peninsula War. Kejadian di Belgia itu Waterloo.
> 
> Di sejarahnya, Napoleon kalah gegara Wellington di dua-duanya. Dia juga dibuang gegara kalah di dua-duanya.
> 
> Yang saya salty itu, Wellington ngaku dia gapernah ketemu Napoleon walau ada di medan perang yang sama. Tapi siapa yang tau ya. Siapa yang tau.
> 
> Wellington itu punya.. uh.. obsesi? Agak-agak aneh kalo sama sesuatu yang nyinggung nama Napoleon.
> 
> Konon dia pernah punya patung Napoleon telanjang di rumahnya. Dia tidur ama cewe yang pernah tidur ama Napoleon, dst dst. Um.  
> Just nemesis things.
> 
> Btw,  
> Bertrand, Kitty & Alexander deserves better :'(
> 
> Mungkin kedepannya saya bakal nulis Napoleon/Alexander atau Wellington/Castlereagh atau Alexander/Metternich hahahahahahaha


End file.
